


Am I Tough Enough

by kitten_michael



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Reader, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Strip Tease, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_michael/pseuds/kitten_michael
Summary: "...so let's go home, and draw the curtains, music on the radio come on baby, make sweet love to me." He hums lips brushing over your neck sending heat creeping up your spine."You ought to change out of this uniform it's a mighty hot evening, chief." You comment, your hands running over his broad shoulders."Mmm, I thought you liked the uniform though." He teases winking down at you."I do like the uniform it's quite sexy, but I think we all know it's nothing without the hat.





	Am I Tough Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitchinsinclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchinsinclair/gifts).

> So I started writing this over a year ago while on a road trip and then hit a snag and stopped until about a week or two ago, thanks to a wonderful friend, I picked it up again and finished it and I'm happy I did, I missed writing for Hop
> 
> Anyways I'll stop talking and let you enjoy :)

"Mmm, Darlin you are too damn good to me." Hopper murmurs into the side of your neck his lips brushing lightly over your skin as he talks. He had come in five minutes ago slinging off his gun belt and his hat hanging both on the rack next to the door before making his way to the kitchenette where you were finishing up dinner. He had wrapped his arms around you and given your neck lots of soft kisses. 

"I'm just fixin' dinner like I always do, it's nothing monumental." You giggle tilting your head more to the side and you squeal when his soft kisses become more teasing, his teeth nipping just below your ear. 

"Yeah but I never tell you how much that means to me. That I come home to you cooking me a nice hot meal every day, but I appreciate it so damn much." He hums his voice raspy and a little bit sleepy after what was probably a stressful day at the police station. It seemed like he had a lot more on his plate recently and he'd been coming home in a sour mood more often than not so this love and affection was a welcomed surprise. 

"Well quite frankly I'd be a little terrified if I came home to find you cooking Hop." You tease turning off the oven, taking the pot pie out and setting it on the stove to cool. He tries not to laugh at your remark but you hear a light chuckle pass his lips 

"C'mon my cooking isn't that bad. El doesn't mind it."

"Sure, if you count frozen dinners as cooking." You reply. "Can you get two plates down, chief?"

He grabs the plates down without saying anything, handing them to you to distribute the hearty dish onto. You couldn't put your finger on it but there was something different about him tonight. He looked anticipatory, but you weren't sure of what. Every time he looked at you there was a gleam in his eyes that left tingles brushing over your skin and it reminded you of when you first got together and you two could hardly keep your hands off of each other.

"How was work today, hon?" You ask him once you're both sat down at the table, and he looks up at you with a pleased smirk curving up the corners of his lips. He pops open his beer before answering.

"I solved the vandalism case today." He says proudly his chest puffing out a little bit more and you give him a proud smile in return. 

"Is that so? That's been taunting you all week. Who was it?"

"Was a group of seniors from the high school a few towns over. You shoulda seen the looks on the kids' faces when we went to their houses. They certainly got an earful from their parents." He laughs around a bite of pie. That's when you realized what that look in his eyes was, why his gaze was sending waves of heat to your core. 

He always got frisky as hell after solving a case and even after a long day he was still looking forward to ravaging you, the look in his eyes was obvious now. You were unable to keep from squirming as the realization hits, he notices, the pride in his eyes going to full blown cockiness seeing his affect on you without having to do much of anything.

"What would Hawkins do without you, chief? Keeping vandals off the streets." You say proudly, but your voice comes out a little hoarse. 

"I'm just that good." He says grinning from ear to ear, chest puffed out with pride. 

The rest of dinner is spent making small talk but you could have sworn that his words were dripping with innuendos. His eyes seemed to be undressing you while you ate and you felt so exposed in just your tank top and denim cutoffs but you weren't complaining about the attention. The room seemed to grow warmer and it wasn't from the sweltering summer Hawkins was having, your skin was prickling with excitement.

"You alright there, darlin?" He hums after taking the final sip of his beer, his left eye dropping in a wink. 

"Mhmm, it's just a little warm in here." You breath, your throat dry and you pick up your coke to take a sip. You wipe sweat off of your brow, quickly fanning yourself with your hand. 

"When did you say El would be coming home?" He asks even though he knew good and well that she wouldn't be home until late, it was a Saturday and her group of friends were playing that Dungeon's & Dragons game they loved so much. He gets up from the table, taking his plate to the sink before walking over to the turntable and putting on one of your favorite records.

"She said some time around ten or eleven, they had a pretty long campaign planned." You say looking up when you hear the song Beast of Burden by The Rolling Stones come on and it takes you back. The night you met Jim, at a bar, the song had been playing on a jukebox. You had been new to the area and decided to go out for a drink after your shift where you met the smooth talking chief of police. It didn't take long, thanks to the alcohol you'd both consumed, before you'd ended up back at his place. 

"You wanna dance pretty lady?" He asks in a smooth drawl pulling you out of your reverie and you giggle standing up taking his outstretched hand. It took him no time to pull you into his chest, a little ungracefully, but still cute nonetheless. It makes you giggle nervously as the tension grows tighter between you both. 

His hands rest on the curve of your back holding you against him and you feel his lips press just below your ear. He sways you back and forth to the beat for a moment before shimmying his hips. He was pulling his Travolta routine as you liked to call it, showing off his dance moves. He starts singing along to the song softly, voice rumbling through his chest. 

"...so let's go home, and draw the curtains, music on the radio come on baby, make sweet love to me." He hums lips brushing over your neck sending heat creeping up your spine.

"You ought to change out of this uniform it's a mighty hot evening, chief." You comment, your hands running over his broad shoulders. 

"Mmm, I thought you liked the uniform though." He teases winking down at you.

"I do like the uniform it's quite sexy, but I think we all know it's nothing without the hat." You quip back biting your bottom lip. As you sway your hips back and forth you feel him grow hard against your thigh, but you play coy like you don't even notice.

"Should I go put it back on then? Complete the look?" He chuckles his hand sliding down to grip your butt and you let out a little squeak. 

"I want your clothes to come off, not for you to keep adding things on." You whine jutting your bottom lip out in a pout. 

"Well I guess that could be arranged then." He vowed letting go of your ass to start unbuttoning his beige uniform shirt. You lean back against the arm of the sofa watching him with lustful eyes as he takes it off letting it drop to the floor. 

"I'm not doing a whole strip tease, I'm sorry sweetheart, but that's just too damn cliche." He says gruffly, holding back the teasing smile on his lips. 

"Shall I look away then while you get undressed?" You tease back. "Or cover my eyes with my hands?" 

He rolls his eyes and picks you up by the backs of your thighs pressing you back into the wall his teeth nibbling their way up your neck. Your squeal of surprise turns into a moan as he sucks a mark into the most sensitive spot on your neck and you buck your hips into his. He was just so big in every aspect of the word and he towered over you pressing himself against you completely.

"That smart mouth of yours is gonna get you in trouble, doll." He just about growls against your skin. 

"What are you gonna do if I talk back again?" You ask tauntingly, a smirk on your lips as you stare into his eyes. 

"I might have to cuff you baby, for being so bad." He says smugly pulling back, setting you back down on the couch. You squeeze your thighs together and whimper softly your bottom lip going between your teeth. "You behave now, doll."

He proceeds to take off his shoes, and then the khaki pants leaving him in a plain white tee and his boxers. You reach your hands out taking the hem of his shirt between your fingers slowly tugging it upwards. You smile up at him coyly and he just shakes his head at you, cracking a smile he can't help. 

"I don't think it's fair that I'm practically naked, darlin', but here you are with your clothes still on." 

"There's got to be some kind of remedy for that, right?" You tease standing up to finish taking his shirt off. He leans down pressing a hungry kiss to your lips scooping you up into his arms and carrying you to the bedroom. 

He doesn't take any time undressing you before pressing you into the bed, your back hitting the familiar comforter. The record is still playing in the other room and you can faintly hear Mick Jagger sing 'all I want is for you to make love to me'. It's the perfect soundtrack as he kisses his way up your body, his lips leaving a wet trail from your legs all the way up your stomach. Goosebumps rise on your skin and you shiver in excitement as he kisses the area just beneath your breasts teasing you in the best possible way. 

"C'mon Hop, do somethin, please." You whine petulantly staring down at him with a needy look in your eyes. His lips quirk up into a smirk and he takes a nipple into his mouth. Your back arches into his touch, a high pitched moan parting your lips from the sensation. He sucks on it, swirling his tongue around the sensitive nub while his other hand plays with the opposite tit. 

Your eyes flutter shut revelling in the attention as he switches between, giving each nipple equal love. It's almost overwhelming how turned on you are just from this, your body squirming under his with every scrape of teeth over your sensitive nipples. 

"Good god, baby doll, those moans are so fucking sexy, can you feel how hard you've got me?" He groans kissing up your chest to your neck. You whimper and buck your hips upwards grinding against his thick cock. 

"Does my needy girl want it inside of her tight little pussy?" He moans, his tone gravelly. 

"Yes, yes please, Hop. Please, I need you, so bad." 

"Yeah? You want it? Tell me how proud you are of your police chief for keeping you safe." He grunts and your skin flushes hot. You knew it was gonna be one of those nights. After cracking a case he really liked having his ego stroked, especially in bed, and you gladly obliged. It only proved to make the end results that much better for you.

"Mm, I'm so proud to have a big strong man like you to protect me." You coo a moan slipping out as he slides a hand between your bodies, thick fingers beginning to rub up and down your soaked lips. "No one better on the force than my man." 

"That's right baby." He chuckles proudly, grinning down at you as he begins to ease the tips of two fingers inside you before quickly taking them back out. You groan and buck your hips a pout taking over your lips.

"Please, Jim." You pant, breathlessly. 

"You can do better than that, sweetheart. Tell me what it is that you want, and I'll be happy to oblige." 

"I-I want you to-" You gasp as he pushes those fingers in again just a little deeper now, but pulling them out just as quickly. You're so sensitive already, you could cry. 

"Please, give me your fingers, baby! I need 'em, need you to f-fuck me with your f-fingers." You cry desperately, his fingertips teasing your clit as you speak. Upon your request he sinks the two fingers in all the way. Your hands grip the sheets for dear life the sounds emitting from your lips bordering on pornographic as he pumps his fingers in and out relentlessly, stretching you on the thick digits. 

He continues whispering filthy things into your ear as he continues fucking you on his fingers. His pace gets quicker, more rough and you find yourself writhing in pleasure, your hips bucking up to meet each thrust. You want to tell him how good he's making you feel but you can't quite manage to get the words out so you lace your fingers through his hair and pull him in for an eager kiss. 

He kisses back with vigor, never letting up on the movement of his fingers. His teeth nip at your plush bottom lip before licking it to soothe the sting. You whimper into the kiss when he curls his fingers upwards to find that spot inside that would have you seeing stars. 

"You're so fucking gorgeous, taking my fingers like a good girl." He growls, kissing down your neck. The sounds he's making only further turn you on, his soft grunts and moans as if just fingering you was giving him the greatest pleasure. 

"Who does this pussy belong to?" He asks shifting his body so that his face is hovered just above your clit and you try to anticipate his next move but it doesn't happen just yet. He stares up at you with a piercing blue gaze-awaiting your response-his warm breath fanning over your swollen cunt. Your brain is too foggy with pleasure to come up with a response, you have no idea how he expects you to answer. But you do.

"You chief, it belongs to you." You gasp breathlessly digging your nails into his shoulders. Without another word he brings his thick lips down to your clit, moaning at the taste of you on his tongue. He also adds a third finger much to your satisfaction, a string of high pitched moans and curses tumble off your lips. 

He moans into your pussy as he wiggles his tongue back and forth over your clit. You know it's not going to take much more for you to cum, you're already so close, but you know what's stopping you from toppling over the edge. He knows how close you are as well, can see it in the look on your face, how tight your body is clenched, and how your toes are curled into sheets. 

"My pretty baby wants to cum doesn't she?" He says between sucking on your clit. Your only response is moans, and curses your fingers tugging at his hair. "I bet you do don't you, darlin'?" 

"Yes! Fuck, please, Jim! Please let me cum!" You cry out arching and bucking into his every touch. 

"You gonna cum on my fingers, doll?" He pants gruffly looking up into your eyes. "Go on now, cum on my fingers."

That's all it takes, him saying those words has you letting go. Your release soaks his hand, face, and the sheets beneath you. He doesn't let up, licking up every last drop until you shove him away from how sensitive you are. You can't even open your eyes you feel spent already but you know he's nowhere near done for the night. That is until the phone rings in the other room making both of you jolt in surprise. 

"Son of a bitch. That's probably El." He sighs sitting up. You can't help but give him a once over glance and you notice how hard he is behind his boxers, causing you to wince. You felt bad that you'd gotten off and it appeared that he wouldn't be, not tonight anyways.

Now that the fun was over the sound of a cool shower was calling you towards the bathroom. A few minutes later you hear the bathroom door open and you assume that it's Jim. That's confirmed when he steps into the shower, his boxers now gone, laying on the floor somewhere. He has a wry smile on his lips and you know that he has "bad" news for you. 

"I've gotta go pick El up from Mike's house, she tried to convince me that she was gonna go stay at Max's. Like I don't know what that's code for." He scoffs and you roll your eyes, giggling to yourself. 

"That she was going to sleep at Max's house?" You ask looking up at him innocently. "Those girls have sleep overs all the time."

"Oh I'm sure. No, she'd probably end up staying there at Mike's house in the damn basement. Those parents of his are as oblivious as they come." He grumbles wiping water out of his eyes. All you can do is laugh and brush it off, there was just no changing his mind on his disliking of the poor boy. You just lean up and place a soft kiss to his lips. 

"I promise I'll pay you back real soon, chief." You whisper, your hand finding his hard cock and giving it few slow pumps. He hisses through clenched teeth, hand slamming against the tile wall. Then as if that didn't just happen, you pick up your body wash ready to continue your shower. "You should get going, babe, don't wanna keep her waiting do you?"

"Oh you're so getting it for that." He murmurs, shaking his head while stepping out of the shower to towel off.


End file.
